


Eurovember (A collection of euro ficlets)

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Euroshipping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Hello local dumbass Al here and I have an insane project I'm going to do.In celebration of the one year since Hazy Shade of Winter thread started with a friend of mine I figured why not celebrate by making a ficlet or a drabble everyday for the month of November?Thus Eurovember was birthed. I'll be using this post as my list of prompts for each day.http://giucorreias.tumblr.com/post/178237646439/so-i-was-looking-around-and-noticed-there-were-aToday is day one: Breakfast. I hope you'll enjoy this and my project!





	1. Breakfast (Day 1)

The warm scent of coffee, the sweetness of syrup. It was a familiar nostalgic smell that the CEO had long missed. Days long before he lived under Gozaburo's care that were once happy and joyful.

Sometimes his parents would surprise him and his little brother with breakfast in bed. Other times, like Mother's Day Seto and Mokuba would be the ones to cook breakfast.

Granted it didn't work out a lot of the time, you can only expect so much from a eight year old and a three year old. But his mother appreciated it nevertheless. And so did his father. Even if his coffee was just hot water with un-roasted coffee grinds.

They would smile at the children, given them both a big hug and a kiss. And they would enjoy breakfast together before deciding what to do that day.

Seto long for those days. So much so that he could almost smell it right now.

"...mhm?" The man turned over to his side and felt cold. When he opened his eyes he saw that his companion wasn't in bed with him.

And that it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him. There was a scent of food lingering in the air. The CEO stretched, yawned and got up to see who was cooking.

He barely touched the door knob when he heard Mokuba laughing. It was followed by Ryou scolding him.

"Hey! Don't eat all the berries! We still need them!"

"But they taste so good! Just another handful Ryou. Please?"

Seto could almost imagine it, Mokuba pawing at the berries while Ryou was trying to keep him at bay by putting himself between the fruits.

"Just one more. These are for the pancakes we're making. And we won't have any if you keep eating them all!" The brit teased.

It brought Seto back to when he was a child. He would scold Mokuba the same way too. But it was always followed by laughter.

The doorknob was given a twist and he walked out the bedroom. It was just as he had expected. The two of them were covered in flour, with Mokuba pouring the berries into the mixture. And eating another berry.

"So this is why it's so noisy." Seto said loudly as he came behind them.

Mokuba became unsteady and nearly dropped the tray he held. But Seto was quick and caught it. "Hey! You're supposed to be asleep!"

"How can I when I smell breakfast?" He then looked at Ryou, who was busy flipping some pancakes that were already on the stove.

"So much for being discreet." Ryou said with a huff. He couldn't stay mad however as Seto leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "No amount of kisses will make it go faster."

The CEO laughed, "Then I'll be taking it back." This time he gave his brother a kiss, which made Mokuba recoil.

"No gross! You got morning breath!"

Ryou laughed as he watched them struggle, Seto was determined to plan another kiss whether Mokuba wanted it or not. "If you have time to fight you have time to eat. Go wash up!"

"Yes  _ **mother**_."

Seto released his little brother and headed off to the bathroom. But he turned away for a moment to see Mokuba rushing to grab a bag of chocolate chips. "Now can we make mine?"

"Sure! I think we've made enough blueberry pancakes to last a day or two!"

Seto smiled as they went on to pour the chips into the batter. And for a moment he wondered if this was the same feeling his mother and father felt when they were together. He hoped so, he felt warm seeing them getting along and cooking side by side.

Normally he'd hate himself for becoming so sentimental but Ryou taught him it was okay to  ** _feel_**. He felt happy, nostalgic and proud. And he hoped things would stay that way for a very long time.


	2. Flowers (Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Eurovember. Don’t know what Eurovember is? Go to the first chapter for an explanation and fic! Now onto day two, Flowers.

Kaiba can appreciate flowers. There was something magical and pure about them. Unlike the nonsense fairy tales that spoke about beings who could create life from nothing.

Flowers did it nearly every day. Sprouting up from the ground and blossoming into beautiful things. Big roses, cute forget-me-nots, and even the underappreciated dandelions. They were truly magical. But there was one flower he didn’t expect to see.

“They’re called Moonflowers.” Ryou explained one day while cuddling at the CEO’s home. He pulled his phone out to show them to them. “They grow in the tropics where it’s always nice and warm. And bloom at night which is where their name came from. I always wanted to plant them. Mother always…” His voice would cut off as tears swelled up.

Seto Kaiba is a smart man, one of the country’s smartest in fact. But he didn’t need a high IQ to figure out why his love cried from that little exchange. Ryou’s family was a sore subject. Yet he felt comfortable enough around Seto to speak about them. For that the CEO was grateful, it showed that Ryou trusted him enough to be weak around him.

Or would that make him stronger? Kaiba rarely spoke about Gozaburo, he’d prefer it that way honestly. But that wasn’t the issue. The real issue is his love being upset. Seto didn’t like that.

He preferred seeing Ryou smiling and laughing. So he decided to do something about it. Back to the park where they had their first date.

A man with power could do whatever he wanted, and that’s what he did. The CEO bought moonflowers, loads of them and made sure to plant them each with care with a team of skilled gardeners. But not just them, oh no. Kaiba would join them too.

His once clean and pristine hands became dirty from soil amd his knees became green from kneeling on the ground. There was no need for him to do this. Yet he felt like he had to, to make it more personal for Ryou.

Eventually whole area around the park was closed off for the public, just in case if the brit needed to walk by that place.

He would keep this a secret until the right time. Even Mokuba lend him a hand by covering for him. “Oh you know big brother. He has his meetings and things.” The vice president told Ryou. “I’ll make sure to keep you company though, since you can’t be alone!” He added with a wink.

Ryou laughed but appreciated his offer. So for three weeks the two of them stayed cleared from that park. If they needed to, and truly  _ **needed**_  to pass by it Mokuba let his brother know to keep that area draped while he and Ryou passed by.

Finally the day came, the fruits of his labor had blossomed beautiful. The night before Kaiba watched them open up to the moonlight. It was then that he appreciated the look of the flower. And why Ryou and his mother wanted to plant them themselves.

Mokuba had lied again, saying that there was a pop-up shops that he wanted to check out. Ryou had no problem in joining him though his mind did wander off to his boyfriend.

As the black car rolled up to the park Ryou’s gaze returned. Lights had been decorated on the trees, complete with fake snow. “It’s beautiful…” He said as the car stopped.

“Its nothing. Wait until we get a closer look!” Mokuba said with a knowing grin. The brit exited the car, and was led by the teen to where the meeting would happen.

More fake snow lined up the pavement as well as soft music. Ryou was getting teary eyed from the beauty of it all. But he refused to cry, now he knew something was up and only one person could do such a thing. “What is your brother planning now?”

The younger Kaiba kept grinning, no way was he going to spill the beans now. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Then he noticed the path they took. It was the one that lead to the ice rink. Mokuba stopped just before they could go into the entrance. A turn of the heel and he smiled at Ryou. “Your knight in shining armor is waiting for ya. Go get him tiger!”

“You guys really need to stop going all out on things.” But he did as he was told. Now Ryou walked by himself to the entrance. As he got closer he saw Kaiba, standing in the middle.

Their eyes locked for a moment, Seto smiled back at him mouthing something.

 _Come to me_.

Ryou now ran to him, following along a red carpet that had been laid out. Once they met up Ryou flung himself at Seto, hugging him as tightly as he could.

“Watch.” A snap of his fingers and all the drapes were pulled off, revealing that the two were in the middle of a field of moonflowers. Kaiba could hear his love letting out coos of suprise and awe of it all. And just for dramatic effect white rose petals fell from the near by buildings to emulate snow.

Kaiba sheepishly looked away and asked in a oddly quiet voice, “So do you like it?”

Ryou grabbed him by his cheeks and held him in place as he leaned forward. “No, I  ** _love_**  it.” Kaiba’s cheeks turned bright red as he was kissed. But he didn’t pull away from it. Instead his hands went to the Brit’s waist, kissing him back gently as the shower of petals continued.

They pulled away from the kiss, now it was Ryou’s turn to become pink. “You really know how to out do yourself.”

Seto smirked triumphantly. “I only do this for you. I want to see you smiling like that always.”

His cheeks turned redder. Ryou couldn’t believe what a sweet boyfriend he managed to get. “You’re going to kill me with kindness.”

“As long as I’m the one doing it I don’t mind.” Another kiss to the lips, filled with more passion and love than the one before. Ryou was crying but this time it wasn’t of sadness. Now it was with joy and a smile.

 

 


	3. Hot (Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is hot and I'm toying with the idea that Ryou doesn't like hot stuff. UnlessitsSetoKaiba.

Hot, Ryou despised the heat.

The heat brought anxiety. Anxiety brought nausea. Nausea brought bad memories. Bad memories made him upset. It was a cycle of self destruction, one that he didn’t much care for. Yet he couldn’t deny it had some redeeming moments.

Heat was what he was seeking that winter day. The faithful day he found Seto under a heat lamp, enjoying himself a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Heat filled his cheeks as he spoke with him in the restaurant. Those cool blue eyes that stared him down as he squrimed in his seat. Ryou’s face always turned red when Kaiba was brought up. It got worse when said man interrogated him about his love life. Only for him to express his interest in the CEO.

It was the same heat Ryou enjoyed as he was against the bedsheets. Their bodies meshing together somewhat clumsily and learning each other’s movements. As Ryou’s legs wrapped around Kaiba’s waist as thrusted inside of him. The hot messy kisses they gave each other.

Or the warmth Ryou had as he was held in Seto’s arms after their love making. Seto’s chest rose and fell as he slept peacefully. Strong arms that were used to pushing back and pull away from others were the same arms that held Ryou close.

Even now as they both laid, mostly wrapped in bundle of blankets as a snow storm outside raged on.

The once mighty CEO was sleeping like a baby. There was a small smile on his face. And as Ryou stared with tired eyes that were heavy with sleep, he couldn’t help himself.

Heat was bad but it wasn’t bad all the time. Not when he could share it with someone else. Before sleep finally took over him he got closer to kiss him on the nose.


	4. Key (Day 4)

Like everyone else Seto Kaiba was not above fear. He felt it like everyone else. But his fear came across quite differently from others. It usually took the form of anger and lashing out at others.

But there were things that calmed that fear. For starters, Mokuba. The little brother is would give him a big hug if they were behind closed doors. Or if they were in public he would give his older brother a small hand squeeze away from prying eyes. It usually did the trick and Seto knew he would beo okay.

And now Ryou calmed him too. Just seeing him stand there with him was enough. The brit knew when to speak, when Kaiba needed to hear his voice. Just knowing that someone else who wasn’t family could see him at his most vunerable was enough for him.

Ryou didn’t shame him for being afraid. In fact he encouraged it. “We all get worried. It’s what makes us human you know? But we shouldn’t stress out too much either.”

And if those comforting words didn’t help a kiss on the lips certainly did.

However today Kaiba dreaded leaving work.

“I’ll swing by work today okay? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” That was his only clue in his voicemail. It scared Kaiba. Ryou seemed to hesitate as he said those words.

As much as he thought he couldn’t think of anything he had done wrong. Everything was fine, right?

Right?

So why did his chest pound so hard and heavily?

 _ **Because you know your happiness doesn’t very last long**_.

Ah… That’s why. The CEO worked all day or at least he tried to. But his mind was flipping back and worth. He would have to make it up to Ryou somehow, what he messed up couldn’t have been that bad right?

No. He’s Seto Kaiba. He never apologizes half-heartedly. Ryou would have to say what he did wrong! And if it was reasonable maybe an apology is needed.

The sun set, giving way to autumn’s lovely orange pink skies. It was a beautiful sight to see the colors blend in together. Yet his heart still felt dark and rainy.

Down the elevator he went to meet with Ryou who was sitting by the steps outside the building. Like any business meeting Seto showed a brave face to him. “Evening. You know you don’t have to wait outside right? We have chairs inside.”

A pink blush colored Ryou’s pale cheeks. “Sorry I was taking photos of the sky. I’m going to work on some art projects relating to it and I thought today’s sky was lovely.” Then he cleared his throat.

“Is that so? You could just come over and I would’ve loaned you my–”

“No! I mean…” Ryou fiddled with his messenger bag, violet eyes darting from the ground to Seto’s blue eyes. “That’s something I want to talk about. I don’t mind coming over but…”

It was now or never.

“But? Spill it.” Seto asked a bit harshly.

The brit nodded, and opened his bag. That’s not what Kaiba expected. He stood dumbfounded as Ryou reached inside, moving his arm frantically until a smile appeared.

“Found it!” From the bag was a set of keys. Two silver keys along with a small Blue Eyes as a charm. “I know we always sleep at your house but…” The blush returned on Ryou’s face as he spoke. “I’d like it if we did the same with my place. So I got you your own set of keys.”

“Ryou…”

“I know. I know.” Ryou said with a smile. “I don’t have butlers and fancy chefs but I think we should– oof!” Before he could register what happened, Kaiba was hugging him tightly.

Any fear he had was replaced with joy and giddiness. But he wouldn’t say it out loud. But Ryou didn’t have to hear the words. The hug expressed enough feelings.

So he wrapped his arms around Seto and kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome dear.”


	5. Words (Day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are hard aren’t they? That’s today’s theme.

While laying in bed Kaiba held Ryou in his arms. It had become routine by now. They could lay down and just hold each other. There was no expectations between the two aside from their cuddle session. And even that was postponed without worry.

Words caused conflict, by using words like promises it made two people get into a contract of sorts. Kaiba wasn’t the type to enter into unfair or impossible to accomplish ones. Yet with Ryou… He didn’t feel that.

Actions spoke louder than words. Even now as Ryou nuzzled against his chest. Had it been anyone else he would’ve cursed up a storm and gotten physical. With words sharp enough to cut through feelings would be thrown but there weren’t any. Not for the brit, not now not ever.

Ryou’s touches were as gentle as his words. Hands moved slowly towards his hair. “Seto…”

That low voice which made sure only he could hear. “I want to touch you, if that’s okay with you.” Even his touches reflected his movements. A slight hesitation with a pause to give the man to to respond.

There wasn’t any hidden motive or agenda behind his words or touches. He always meant what he said and that’s why Seto loved him so much. He had no fear with Ryou.

“Then do it like you mean it.” Kaiba ordered.

Ryou laughed for a moment, but it was a pleasant laugh. Not one with mockery or distain. The hands that were stroking his hair now went to hold both of Seto’s arms above his head.

The two locked eyes. Permission had been given but Ryou still hesitated. If Kaiba wanted to back out now, it was his chance.

He didn’t. Instead a small smirk was given and like that Ryou pounced on him, a tongue that was eager to slip in licked and nipped at Seto’s bottom lip. When access was given Ryou drove his tongue deep.

Both men moaned into the kiss, their bodies pressing up against each other in a desperate frenzy. Words couldn’t explain their feelings. So try would have to settle it with actions.


	6. Gifts (Day 6)

Ryou grinned as he walked towards a certain man. He was giddy as today was a special day. It was Seto’s birthday, a day to celebrate his beloved’s achievements and hard work throughout the years.

And the poor man was clueless as always. He was busy writing some mathematical nonsense as Ryou got closer and closer. And then…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!!” Ryou shouted as he threw his arms around his boyfriend. Poor Kaiba didn’t stand a chance. The papers and pen flew all over the place.

Out of habit Kaiba scowled but he calmed down when he felt those familiar arms holding him tightly. “W-Winter! Do you need to do that?!”

“No but I like seeing you flustered.” The look on the CEO’s face was adorable. Red embarrassed cheeks, a small pout. Ryou kissed his cheek to make up for the disturbance. “So do you want me to leave? Even after I came all this way to give you something?”

Now Seto noticed Ryou’s hand. There was a small blue box with a white ribbon on top. “That depends. What is it?”

Oh no, Ryou wasn’t going to tell him anything. Instead a small sly smile appeared as he took a seat on Kaiba’s lap. “Open it. It’s something you’d like I think.”

 _ **How bold**_.

Anytime Ryou played coy something was up. He shifted his body, to make Ryou a bit more comfortable before reaching out to take the box.

The box itself wasn’t hard to open, the CEO saw that it had a top. So he pulled it up by the bow to remove it. Inside was something that had five points as well as a note.

“Read the note first.” The brit purred into his ear. The soft warm breath tickled Seto’s ear. It made him squirm despite himself.

But he took the note, it seemed a bit blurry which made Kaiba consider getting his reading glasses. The words became clear soon however. And what he read really turned him red.

 _ **To my darling King**_  ♥

With the note gone one could see a crown, silver with what appeared to be blue sapphire that shined beautifully against the light.

Seto made a sound that was between a sigh and a murmur. And he covered his face by hiding it on Ryou’s chest. “Haha, so I’ll take it my  _ **King**_  likes it?”

A nod was the answer.

The brit laughed, mission accomplished and he was content. “And as King you can have anything you want. Within reason of course.”

“…Then help me with my paperwork.”

A playful huff was let out. “Even on your birthday you still want to work! But I’m a fair boyfriend. I’ll help you with what I can.”

The two hugged and kissed but they didn’t rush to finish the work. After all, it was his birthday. It could wait for now.


	7. Canon Fix It (Day 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tldr the aftermath of Yami (Bitch) Bakura vs Yami Yugi. Kaiba is actually caring in this unlike the anime.

“How is he doing?”

“Breathing is stable but this could effect him in the future.”

“That’s fine. He seems to endure a lot, he’ll be just fine.”

Who was talking? Why were they  ** _so_**  loud? Ryou shifted to his side, prompting the voice to speak again.

“See? He’s moving.”

The brit struggled to open his eyes. Blinding light made him hiss and that’s when he noticed that his arm had something when he went to shield his eyes. It was an IV.

“Wha..?” He looked over and saw two people. A doctor, or someone he assumed was a doctor with the clothing the woman wore. And Seto Kaiba looking down at him.

“Hmpf. Took you long enough to wake up. After I fed you and graciously allow you on my blimp you have the audacity to fall during a duel.” Kaiba said. “I should be charging you for using my medical facilities.”

Ryou stared at him for a solid minute before turn his back to him. “Goodnight.”

“Tch, don’t act so ungrateful you brat!”

The doctor sighed. “I’ll let you two alone. Don’t stress him too much Mr. Kaiba.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m leaving with you. I’ll make sure he gets the bill.”

They walked towards the exit and it was when Kaiba had his foot out the room did Ryou call out to him. “Don’t go.”

The doctor was long gone now, it was just him and Seto in that room. Ryou’s back was still turned. It made Kaiba irritated. “What do you want? You can’t even look at me, can you?”

“No.”

The answer upset him. Ryou was so weak, completely and utterly weak! Seto marched up to the bed and reached down to pull the brit forward.

But by doing so Kaiba saw something he wished he hadn’t. A pair of tearful violet eyes staring up at him.

They stared at each other for a moment and he let go. “I was joking about the bill. You’re not paying.”

Ryou shook his head. “No but thanks I guess.”

 ** _Then why are you crying_**?

Kaiba bit his lip. It wasn’t his business. He did what he had to do. Check up on the dead weight and report back to the geek squad.

“I did something awful didn’t I?”

Oh fuck fuck fuck  ** _fUCK_**. The CEO wasn’t equipped to handle this sort of situation. Usually he’d leave it to Isono or Mokuba to deal with emotional wrecks. “Crying. Do not do. Stop.”

Ryou blinked with tears still falling but he let out a small chuckle. “Was that supposed to comfort me?”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?!” Yet… Hearing him laugh did bring him some relief. Even if it was at his expense.

Wait, no. Why was Seto thinking this? Kaiba was spending too much with the geek squad. That was it, their geek germs were infecting him.

“Look, there’s a remote near your bed. It makes it move to your comfort and you can get the doctor with it. If you need something else bother Isono. I still have a tournament to run.”

The brit nodded along to his words. And he wiped away the remaining tears he had. “Okay, thank you. I’ll try not to bother you too much.”

With a huff Kaiba turned heel and left the room. He only managed to take a few steps when he stopped. Cheeks were burning red from confusion. Why was he so frustrated?!

He needed to stay away from him. It always got like this when he was around. Kaiba needed to shifted his focus into getting the God Cards and not in Ryou’s soft smile and warm laughter.

Or his silky looking white hair, violet eyes that could pull anyone in. He had to turn his attention away from that.

 


	8. Pets (Day 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like the dogs = bad train of thought in Kaiba’s character given to him by Gozaburo.
> 
> They are good dogs Gozaburo.

When Ryou said that he had a pet he didn’t expect for a dog. The brit came across as a cat person in Seto’s eyes. “I do have a cat but she’s a little shy with people. I don’t want to stress her out.”

Kaiba nodded. Stressed out creatures could spill troubles. So he would have to settle with the dog. As they made way to Ryou’s apartment Seto wondered what type of dog he had.

A big powerful breed like a German Shepherd? Something small and cute like a chichuacha? Or a mix of both cute and powerful like a husky? The possibilities seemed endless with Ryou’s unpredictable nature.

Either way he would find out now. They reached Ryou’s door and he grinned. “Seto, I’d like for you to meet Puprika.” A turn of the key and the door opened.

And as soon as the door was pulled open feet could be heard tapping hurriedly on the floor. A small, yet slightly chubby looking Corgi ran towards them, barking excitedly. Ryou bent down a bit to lift up the dog and she licked at his face.

Ryou seemed happy as she did this. Seto never understood why people were happy to get drool all over them. But… seeing Ryou smile was enough reason to justify it.

“May I ask why Puprika? Don’t you mean paprika?”

“Because it’s a pun dear. And she’s been my little spice in life for a while. Yes she has, she’s been a good lil spice!” The brit cooed as he walked inside. The CEO followed behind after closing the door and smirked again.

They walked inside until they reached the living room. There they plopped down on the couch. The brit was still nuzzling and kissing the pooch. Seto still wondered why.

“But why? What’s so great about her? She’s a dog. Her loyalty to you is a given.”

Ryou looked down at his dog, into her brown eyes. She was still happy and licking at his chin. “She… She really helped me in these past few years. She needed a caretaker, I needed a companion. We both gave each other what we needed.”

Kaiba watched as his boyfriend buried his face into the Puprika’s fur. Was his bond with her that deep? It seemed so. He reached out, giving Puprika a scratch behind the ear.

The dog leaned into his touch, making light awoos. “Perhaps we can go out for a walk together sometime. I wouldn’t mind.”

Hearing this Ryou perked up, smiling brightly at him. “I’d love to! Oh we can go pack a nice lunch too, a nice picnic. Just the three of us.”

“Woof!”

Ryou laughed. “Yes Puprika and we can bring your toys too.”

Seto still didn’t seem to understand this. But if it made Ryou happy, then he would be happy.


	9. Stars and Holidays (Day 9/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some stuff to do tomorrow so I combined 2 days together.

Winter came again, bringing it’s coldness with it. Ryou loved this time, the streets were decorated with lights everywhere giving the city a light glow to everything. It made traveling the crowded city worth it for the sight.

Unfortunately living in the city damped any chances of seeing natural light from the stars at night. Barely any could be seen. But this was a good substitute for Ryou. Not Seto however.

Seto heard Ryou talk about it with Mokuba. He talked about how his family took him to a cabin away from the city to gaze up at the stars while it snowed.

A strange family tradition but who was he to judge? So Kaiba did what any respectable boyfriend should do. Which was to cause a citywide blackout.

With the money he had he paid for the lights of the city to be turned for an hour. This would only effect lights that gave off ridiculous amounts of light like the stadiums or are wasteful in Seto’s mind.

As for Ryou… Kaiba would have Mokuba lure him up to the rooftop of Kaiba Corp. There they’ll have a romantic dinner and star gaze together.

Or at least that was the plan. While he did pay off the city rather well the day he chose a snow storm had pop up. The snow came in heavy, preventing people from leaving their homes.

Even Ryou was trapped in his house from all the build up. “I’m sorry I can’t come over. Please stay safe and warm.” The brit said into the phone.

“No! I had plans! Plans for us!”

“It’s too dangerous to come out. Don’t you dare do it Seto Kaiba.” Ryou warned.

“I’m heading over right now and we’re going to star gaze even if it kills me!”  ** _Ah_**.

He said the thing. The thing that was supposed to be secret.  ** _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK_**.

“Is that what this is about?”

“…Yes.”

A sign from Ryou’s end could be heard. “And you’re not going to to let this go are you?”

“Absolutely not. We’re going to do something at least.”

Ryou took another moment and sighed again. “You’re a stubborn man you know that? A real stubborn bastard.”

“And yet you still love me.”

“Shut up!! Fine, but please be safe. I’ll make some coffee or something.”

Kaiba grinned, once again he got his way despite his minor setbacks. “I’ll be seeing you soon. Goodbye Winter.”

“See you dork.”


	10. Heart (Day 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart beats are nice aren’t they? They lull ya to sleep and are a basic pattern to most music.

A warm chest, rising and falling with each breath. Soft skin despite the hard muscles underneath his body. Ryou loved resting his head on Seto’s chest.

Being in his arms after a long exhausting day of working on his dioramas for the museum was a nice welcome. It felt like home. It was safety in his arms that Ryou hadn’t felt with anyone else besides Seto. Not since his family that is.

Nuzzling into Seto’s chest brought memories of a better time, as well as memories of now. It brought peace to Ryou’s mind.

“You’re nuzzling a bit too hard.”

“Ah…sorry.”

Seto smirked. “You really like my chest that much?”

“No! I mean yes. I love your muscles but…” Ryou moved up to give his boyfriend a kiss on his lips. A small, gentle kiss. It caught Kaiba off guard but he didn’t pull away from it. “I love your heart even more.”

The CEO looked away with a deep red blush. “You’re a dork.”

“A dork who loves you very much!” And before Kaiba could protest he was smothered by kisses.


	11. Phone and Dream (Day 12/13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of combining the days as the word alone doesn’t really seem to give me much ideas tbh. But I’m still gonna go forward with the this hopefully better than before.

Kaiba was in the middle of a meeting in America when his phone went off. While his underlings were discussing ideas for the new quarter he looked at it under the table.

❄ **Winter** ❄:  **Seto, sweetheart I’m sorry for bothering you. But I need to speak to you. Mind calling me when you can?**  ❤ **?**

Seto smiled, and responded back with:  ** _Sure, give me five._**

The meeting was paused for lunch, leaving Kaiba alone in the boardroom. After ordering something from the near by restaurant Seto called his boyfriend.

Almost immediately the call was answered. “Seto! You’re quick!”

“So are you dear. Miss me already? I’ve only been gone for two days.” A smirk came to his lips as he could hear Ryou whine over the phone.

“No… I…”

Kaiba leaned back against his chair. “I’m joking Winter.”

“No you’re right. I miss you.”

Oh. Somehow Seto had assumed that Ryou had gotten used to his absence.  ** _I guess not_**.

“I was sleeping. It’s night time here, but I dreamt…” A soft laughter could be heard. It was warm, soft. “Its funny. I dreamt you were here, with me and Mokuba. We were walking a movie, you got up to get some ice cream but you came back dressed like a clown.”

“A clown?” Seto asked.

“Yes! It was so funny I laughed myself awake! But when I looked over to tell you my dream…” The brit paused, sounding a bit disappointed. “You weren’t here. I felt a little sad so I wanted to talk to you about it.”

A silly dream to be sure. And it did make Seto chuckle a bit. “I wonder why a clown. Do you want me to dress up as that?”

“No! Of course not! My birthday is still another three months away, wait until then dear.”

Kaiba laughed once more. “Then I’ll order a clown costume now. In the meantime, do you want to join me for lunch? Or in your case a midnight snack?”

“Way ahead of you. I’m raiding the kitchen as we speak.”

The door opened, a delivery boy came in to drop off what Seto ordered. A healthy salad with plenty of chicken breast for protein. “I should’ve known. I’ll call you on laptop so we can have a face to face all.”

“Aye, aye Captain! Talk to you soon, love you!”

“Love you too Winter.”

 

 


	12. AU and Books (Day 14/15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe Ryou’s living his dream job as a wizard. And Seto is King (obvs).

Ryou was beaming with positivity and smiles. Today was a special day after all, a day he’s been waiting for years. Sleepless nights finally paid off, today would be the day he would become a full fledged wizard for the Court.

His father was one, his father’s father was too. And now it was Ryou’s turn. He saved up coins from various odd jobs to buy lovely blue and white robes for this special day.

He was fixing his hat when a knock could be heard outside his room. Ryou stopped to ask, “Who is it?”

“Your King. Open up.”

Kaiba?! In his humble little room? Ryou rushed to the door and sure enough it was him. “Your Magesty, hello. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon!”

“Well you are. Now let me in your room.”

Although a fair and just king, Seto was a bit pushy. But Ryou couldn’t deny his request. After all he helped him by sponsoring his education. If it wasn’t for him Ryou wouldn’t have been able to get his dream job.

So he let him inside, rushing to move his sheets to make room for Kaiba to sit on his bed. “Forgive the mess. I’ve been a bit busy.”

Seto smirked. “You never were a tidy person Ryou. Don’t lie to me.”

This made the young man blush from embarrassment. “Y-You don’t have to hit me that hard.”

The king laughed and gestured for Ryou to sit next to him. It was then that Ryou noticed something was in Seto’s hands.

Something rectangular and heavy looking. It was wrapped in blue silk, decorated with lovely pearls and diamonds thst shined against the light. “Then I should take this back? Since I’m such an awful person.”

“N-No! I mean, you’re not awful. You tease too hard.” Ryou plopped down beside his King. Violet eyes darted from the object to Seto and back to the object. “So… What is it?”

“A gift obviously. For your hard work. I figured I’d give it to you now before the ceremony. Who knows how long those idiots will let this go on for.” The thing was handed over.

Although heavy looking, it felt light in Ryou’s hands. He looked up, almost as if asking permission to open it. When he got the okay Ryou unwrapped the silk.

What he saw made him gasp in delight. It was a brand new book of spells, exotic spells from a far off kingdom he only heard from his teachers. “Oh!!! The pages are all crisp and white!!”

He couldn’t stop himself. Ryou flipped through the pages, quickly noting what he would try when this hubbabaloo was over. There were so many things he could try out! “Oh Seto…”

Tears flowed without care. Ryou was just so happy to have this. All of this. “Forgive me, I mean Your Magesty. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Formalities were dropped however. Ryou threw his arms around Kaiba. This made the said king blush a bit. “I’m doing this for myself! I need a good wizard in my Court. Nothing more and nothing less.” But he would be lying that he didn’t like seeing Ryou smile.

Ryou nodded, and pulled himself off the king. “I’m still grateful either way. I’ll work hard, I promise I’ll be the best wizard I can be.”

The smile was contagious. Seto smiled a bit in return. “I hope so. I paid for you to be the best. Finish getting ready. We’re leaving in a few.”

“Yes Your Magesty!”


	13. Eyes and Past (Day 16/17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quickly I’m skipping the actual prompts (Hug and Fun) because I’m going to do something different for it. Aka making it a free day because idk what to write for those prompts.
> 
> Anyways somewhat based on a headcanon of mine. Why Ryou has multi colored eyes? Wellll Seto asks and finds out why.

His eyes were like wine. That lovely shade of reddish purple was enough to hypnotize anyone. Seto wanted to stare at them always. But as he laid on bed, cuddling Ryou a thought came to his mind.

“Your eyes changed.”

“Hm?” Looking up Ryou tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

A hand went up to grab his cheek. Lightly Seto’s thumb rubbed his soft skin as he spoke. “Back then, weren’t they brown? Or was I imagining things?” Granted before they became adults Seto didn’t really pay much attention to the brit.

He didn’t really pay attention to anything aside from his little brother. And even then he didn’t focus much on him. Ashamed of his younger self the CEO grunted. “Nevermind. I’m babbling for no reason.”

Ryou shook his head. “No you caught me off guard. But yes, they were brown.” He sat up, making Seto’s hand slid off in the process. Now he turned to him, Ryou gently pulled at his eyes. “Contacts. I used them for… reasons.”

Propping up on his elbow Kaiba asked, “Is your father involved in this?”

The sound Ryou made was a clear yes. Even Ryou had family problems. Was anyone free of it?

“I don’t… I don’t want to look like my father. So I rebelled in my own way. I tried coloring my hair, I tried cutting it. But I always came back to having it long and white.”

Now that Ryou mentioned it he did seem to have conflicting feelings on his hair and body image. Seto wasn’t aware that it ran deeper than he originally thought. “Winter..”

With a gentle pull Seto took Ryou’s hand away from his face, to give it a small kiss on his palm.

“I’m fine now. I can handle these feelings.” With the mood sour Ryou thought of something to lighten it up. “The most fun I had was with blue eyes for sure. Some girls tried to pick me up with  _ **blue eyed guys have more fun**_  line. It was silly really!”

Kaiba smirked. “They’re not wrong. Blue eyes are all the rage.”

“ ** _Clearly_**. I guess I should go back to them huh? Since my boring eyes don’t cut it.”

That comment flipped a metaphorical switch in Kaiba. Without warning he shoved Ryou back onto the bed, to pin him down. The brit made a small yelp but he didn’t pull away nor did he shove Kaiba away.

He couldn’t as Kaiba shifted his body to keep Ryou in place. Blue eyes stared down. There was an intensity in them. Like an ocean ready to burst into a beach. Ryou could get lost in them if his boyfriend didn’t speak again.

“Your eyes are lovely as they are. Don’t change them.”

Violet red eyes looked away then back at blue hues. Those icy brought fear into duelists and businessmen alike. But they were soft, like a warm summer day when they stared at Mokuba. Or when they looked at Ryou with a smile.

“I told you I’m fine Seto. But if you’re that worried maybe a kiss could seal the deal?”

“You’re a tease Ryou, have I told you that?”

“Not since last night.” The pair laughed as they kissed, the tension leaving with each kiss. No, Ryou wouldn’t change again. He was fine with how he was now. And nothing could change that, not with Seto around.

 

 


	14. Everyone Lives Nobody Dies and Family (Day 18/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon I have. Had Amane lived instead of dying she would’ve been more… Audacious to say the least. Kaiba has to deal with it however.

Kaiba was visibly upset. But he couldn’t do much about it. The person who upset him was untouchable. And  _ **she**_  knew that. She abused that power, knowing full well that he wouldn’t do jack shit to her.

After all, she was his beloved’s sister.

When Ryou asked him to meet his sister Seto agreed. Their relationship is going well so meeting family wasn’t a bad idea. The brit already met Mokuba, so this would was the next best thing.

The original plan was to have her come over with Ryou but it seemed like that wasn’t happening. Amane was three hours earlier than expected. And sitting in his office as if she ran the damn place!

How did he know it was Ryou’s sister? For starters she did seem a bit like Ryou. Same round face. Same sly yet knowing grin. The outfit she wore was something he seen in a photo that Ryou showed him.

A big light blue sweater with a shirt underneath it as well as a light greenish gray plaid skirt. To top it all off a pair of Mary Jane shoes with knee high black socks.

If it wasn’t for her hair cut and color he could’ve mistaken her for him. Amane had long blue hair that went to her waist. And her eyes were blue eyes but with purple pupils. Were they contacts or were they real?

He wasn’t sure but he didn’t care. “You’re early.”

The girl kept smiling. Crossing her legs she leaned back on the chair. “Correct. I wanted to see the guy fucking my lil bro.”

 ** _Vulgar_**! Somehow he expected her to be more meek, from the pictures he’s seen of her. But just like Ryou she was full of surprises.

“Sorta didn’t believed him when he said you were dating. My brother is too good for you.” And arrogant too boot. How lovely. “Honestly you’re the guy who chased some brat for what? A dumb title that brings you nothing. Duel Monsters is just a complicated  ** _cock contest_**.”

Now she pushed his button. Kaiba rushed over to his desk. He grabbed the arms of the chair to make her move. The two were face to face, icy blue eyes staring with self loathing and anger at the girl. He didn’t like his younger self. That version of himself was filled with mistakes.

“Oh I like that look. You actually look  ** _threatening_**. Hehe.” Amane gently patted his cheek. “Relax luv I’m here for good reason. Other than teasing you.”

“Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn’t call security or tell Ryou what you’re doing.”

Amane looked at his eyes without fear or that smugness she had. She was serious. Her eyes stared back with the same self loathing and rage Seto had. “Because I love Ryou as much as you love him. Maybe more. He’ll tell you we’re twins but truth is I was born five minutes earlier than him. He’s my only baby brother so forgive me for not so welcoming to a rando dating my brother.”

He opened his mouth to say something but he was silenced. Her index finger went on top of his lips, shushing him. “I couldn’t protect him from the car accident. I couldn’t save him from the Ring. So yeah I do have a bit of a inferiority complex. It’s my vice what can I do?”

Seto sympathetized with her in that moment. As an older brother himself he understood that love she had. A burning love that could burn and consume everything in their path to protect their sibling. “There’s better ways of doing it.” He pulled away, allowing her some space.

The young woman went back to smiling at him. Just like Ryou she was able to bounce back from a corner. “Well until I find that way I’ll do as I please. So, order some lunch darling. I got a big appetite from my flight over here and you have money to burn right~?”

Seto tsked at her but did pull out his phone to order some food. They clearly needed this time alone to get over this hurl. He would be the bigger man and allow this. For Ryou’s sake. As well as her own though he wouldn’t say it.


	15. City and Sugar (Day 20/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou has a heavy case of a sweet tooth. Seto doesn’t like sweets but sweet kisses are a different matter.

Paris, the city of amour. Where couples got together to proclaim their love for each other under the infamous Eiffel Tower. But to one Ryou Bakura he didn’t care about all that.

Paris was the city of food, in particular desserts. Eclairs, macarons, creme brulee. That was Ryou’s real gain from this trip. Seto came to Europe for some expansion of Kaiba Corp, something which didn’t really catch his attention. But hey as a caring boyfriend he would at least be there for moral support. The desserts were just an added bonus.

So after a few days of them being cramped in a boring boardroom, listening to sleep inducing talks of graphs and designs the two finally got out to explore the city.

“Oh it’s just as I remembered it. The smells are just as wonderful as they were ten years ago!” The brit said as he ran onto the sidewalk, extremely excited to buy something.

“I’m surprised. You mangaged to wait this long for a treat.” Seto said as he joined his side. A smile appeared when Ryou latched onto his arm.

“Well…” Ryou pulled Seto along, towards a nearby bakery. “I know how important your meetings are. I don’t want to add extra stress on you. It would be too selfish of me.”

That’s what he liked about Ryou. He was always considerate of others, perhaps to a fault. “It’s fine to be a little selfish. I’ll buy you anything you want. My treat.” He added with a wink.

That’s when Ryou stopped at the crosswalk. Eyes glowing with stars. “Anything? Oh Seto you better watch yourself. I might just buy a whole store. Just to stuff my cheeks with all the sweets!”

He laughed knowing full well if he actually allowed it Ryou would. For such a small person he had a giant appetite. It frightened him at times. “It’s a good thing I own a billion dollar company then. Otherwise you’d eat me dry.”

The light went off, signaling for the pedestrians to walk. But they didn’t move. Instead Ryou moved closer to Seto, just enough for their lips to almost touch. The CEO’s face turn red but he stood his ground.

“Oh I’ll eat you. I’ll devour you in due time.” A chill ran down his spine, his heart raced from how he became excited from Ryou’s words. “But first, let’s get some strawberry shortcake.”

He turned on his heel and walked away into the bakery. Seto was left stunned.

Ryou was a lot like sugar. Sweet but taking too much would rot your teeth. But Kaiba couldn’t help himself. He’ll eat this sugar until he gets sick.


	16. Summer and Sand (Day 22/23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory beach episode I mean beach fic. Also I didn’t post yesterday since I felt burnt out. So I guess to make it up I’ll do another day, maybe nsfw maybe sfw. I haven’t decided yet.

To say that Ryou was a red tomato would be an understatement. His once pale white skin had turned into a reddish shade of red possible thanks to the sun that beamed down his back. It was summer so of course Ryou wanted to take in some shelter from the heat.

However his boyfriend wanted to take in some waves. So to the beach they went. Unfortunately Ryou had forgotten to reapply his sunscreen and ended up getting a bad burn. He walked into the apartment with his shirt off as he couldn’t even raise his arms from the pain.

“A shower can do you some good.” Seto said as he followed Ryou inside the home. “I’ll apply some aloe once you’re done.”

Carefully the brit turned his head to Seto, a look of pain was plainly on his face. “I love you and I appreciate your ideas but it physically hurts to move.”

“So do you need some help?”

“Yes.”

Kaiba laughed, giving Ryou a small kiss on the cheek. “I hope you learned your lesson. Sunscreen is essential for beach.” Ryou let out a small whine. But he accepted the kiss nevertheless.

“Just help me shower.”

And so he did. It wasn’t easy however. Ryou kept jumping whenever the cool water hit his back and shoulders. Kaiba was there to though, to sooth him with gentle kisses and praise. It took half an hour to get rid of the sand from all the uncomfortable places as well as Ryou’s long hair.

A light pat down with a towel was needed for his back. Before he could change into some pajamas Seto gave him a good massage with some aloe vera. The brit moaned softly every now and again before yelping when the gel touched particularly tender spots.

Once his back was completely coated with the gel Seto handed him the pajamas to wear. “…Blue Eyes White Dragon?” Ryou asked as he held out the shirt in front of him. In typical Kaiba fashion the clothes were adorned with his ace monster.

“I had it made specially for you Winter. Are you telling me it’s not cute?”

Ack! How could Ryou say no to that?! Seto went out of his way to get them made. And the cute pouty sad look to his face didn’t help either. “Okay okay. It is cute. Thank you dear.” He leaned over to kiss his cheek. “No sleeping cap?”

Kaiba grinned. “If you play your cards right I’ll get it for you.”

“Ack!! You meanie! Give me a cap!”


	17. Brains and Rings (Day 24/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between a busy day and hearing how Tumblr is gonna die yeah. I’m a little stressed out :) good thing I have this account.
> 
> Anyhoes, another headcanon fic. Ryou would be scared of rings but not in the way you would imagine. Good thing he has someone to calm his fears.

Ryou sat down just outside of his boyfriend’s closet. While searching for a coat the brit stumbled onto a small box. It was just a few weeks before Christmas and it was clearly decorated like a gift.

A white bow, a blue wrapping paper. And a small note that said “For Ryou Bakura, From Seto Kaiba.”

Curiosity grew in him as he held the box. But he couldn’t open it. Ryou felt guilty for stumbling upon it. He’d feel extra guilty if he opened it right now.

Fear was another feeling he had. Fear of what was inside. The size of the box could only mean one thing.

_**Marriage**_.

Marriage scared him. Love scared him actually. But Ryou didn’t feel that fear with Seto. Seto’s love wasn’t like his father’s. His father’s love for his mother was manic after she died. So much so that he completely abandoned his own son to try to get the Millennium Ring.

That love made his father mad and chase after a selfish dream to bring his mother back. That manic love brought his father his own demise.

It was enough to make Ryou tear up. He didn’t want Seto to become the same or even himself. They were fine as they were right? So why ruin it with a big leap? Holding the box Ryou began to cry.

Just then Mokuba popped up into the room. “Hey Ryou, did you find the– hey!!” He rushed over and snatched the box. “Wait, why are you crying? I should be crying, I messed up hiding the box!”

“Because Seto is going to propose and I’ll have to say no! I don’t want to hurt him, I don’t want to be my father! I don’t want to! I don’t want to!”

“Woah, woah easy there!” The teen said as he patted Ryou’s back. “Calm down, I don’t. I mean…shit.” he was at a complete loss. He knew what the box held and they weren’t wedding rings. Or even an engagement ring. But he couldn’t say what it was. Not now. “Ryou I don’t know what you’re talking about but it’s not a proposal. If you wanna cry then cry but it’s not that.”

Through the tears Ryou swallowed hard to calm himself. When he felt confident that he could speak without choking on his words he said, “I… I don’t want to get engaged. I found this and I… I have issues with marriage.”

Still rubbing his back Mokuba nodded to his words. “So you were worried about my brother asking for your hand. But it’s not it. I can promise you it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Mokuba looked away. “He said not to tell you. It’s not a ring though, I swear. You’ll like it though. I know you will. But…” He sat down besides Ryou, offering him a small smile. “It’s something only me and my brother have. And now you will have it too. I wish I could say more to ease your fears but that’s all I can say for now.”

Something only Kaiba and Mokuba had… That could be a number of things. As far Ryou knew anyways. But he did at least know that they didn’t have any thought of marriage. “I don’t know what it is. But I trust you Mokuba.”

“You should probably talk to my brother though. Maybe he’ll let you open it a little earlier to calm your mind.”

“No, it’s fine. I trust your word. But I will talk to him. I…” Ryou sighed as he rubbed his head. “I need to be honest with him and my fears.”

The teen nodded. The key to a healthy relationship is honesty. This could actually do them both some good, Mokuba thought. His brother was also afraid of marriage but kept it to himself due to fear of Ryou’s rejection or sadness.

“Let’s get ya cleaned up.” Mokuba offered his hand. “We can call him in a little bit or wait until he gets back.”

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Ryou took the hand and pulled himself back up. The box was placed back in its spot in the closet before gesturing Mokuba to follow him. “I’ll make us some lunch. Food usually helps.”

“Sounds good! I wanna those lil hot dogs but with bacon on them!”

“Pigs in a blanket with bacon, coming right up!”

“Lets go, let’s go!” Mokuba grabbed his hand and ran pulling Ryou along to the kitchen.

 


	18. Established Relationship and Hugs (Day 26/27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m somewhat cheating not that I was when I combined the days but most of these fics with the exception of two days were of them already in a relationship.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can I say but I’m a sucker for established stuff.

“So if we can push back the release date just another month we can finish this section of the park without any blocked out areas.” A board member said.

Kaiba tapped his fingers in rhythm on the table. This was the part of business he didn’t like. These were times he wished didn’t happen. Both choices had pros and cons but he didn’t know what to do. Push back and face the backlash or go forward and hear the praise he desired.

“We can’t hire more workers to speed up the process?” He asked.

Another man flipped through some pages, and adjusted his glasses. “We have an estimate but even so we would still be closed for two weeks. Any more overtime could overwork our current work force and lead to problems with unions. Not to mention push us over budget…again.”

The more they spoke the less it seemed likely he’ll be opening the park on time. This frustrated him. Kaiba liked to keep his promises, even those to the public. But it seemed he would have to break it now.

“I wonder if Rockefelleris willing to help out. John call him.”

“Yes sir!”

“The rest of you, we’re taking an hour lunch. I’ll make my decision by then.” After all this Kaiba needed some food.

Just then the doors opened, a young secretary held the door for a familiar face to go in. “Ryou? What are you doing here?”

Even the board seemed confused as the brit came in, smile on his face and a basket on his arm. “You forgot your lunch! I brought it for you.”

A few board members snickered to each other as Seto became flustered. “I was in a rush. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Shush! It’s my fault anyways for not waking up on time. I hope you don’t mind but today I made a nice chicken salad. With some butter bread for dessert. And a little lemonade to wash it down!”

And indeed the smell of sweet bread as well as well cooked chicken filled the air when the brit opened the basket. John looked over to them, feeling a little jealous of the meal.

“Thank you Winter…” Although a little embarrassing, Seto appreciated Ryou’s attentiveness. “I suppose you’re going to join me for lunch then?”

“Ahh I wish. Unfortunately I have some work to finish at the museum.” The brit said sadly. “But I should be free for dinner if you don’t mind picking me up.”

“Of course. Just call me when you’re done.” As per usual Ryou gave his boyfriend a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek. Both were accepted by Seto with his own before pulling away. “Get back safely. Call me.”

“Will do! Have a good day at work!” And like that Ryou turned on his heel, leaving the room with a bigger smile than the one he came with.

Kaiba also smiled as he sat back down. He was about to pull the tupperware when one of his board members spoke. “It must be nice having a doting boyfriend. My gal won’t even cook for me!”

“Treat her kindly and maybe she will. Now go, or I’ll cut all of your lunchtime in half.”

A few groans in protest but the men left the room without much fight. Alone Kaiba could eat in peace. Each bite he took Seto let out little moans of delight. The food was wonderful like always.

He reached to pull out the bottle of lemonade when he saw a little note attached to it.

On it the note it read: ** _Mokuba made this lunch! All I did was supervise and make sure he didn’t burn anything. Does it taste good? I hope I was a good teacher. Have a good day dear_** _❤_

**_\- With love,_ **

_**Ryou and Mokuba** _

This… This is why he ate alone. Seto turned pink and a big grin came onto his face. Only Ryou and Mokuba had that privilege to see it. And he was going to keep it that way.


	19. Scars and Tattoos (Day 28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a break because Thanksgiving was a thing. I wanna kermit a not living.
> 
> Anyways. This is based on my friend's headcanons. Scars aren’t fun when they’re made from pain.

It was a strange thing. Though they had sex and been naked around each other, Seto absolutely refused to show his back to Ryou. Anytime Ryou would glance over to see him Kaiba either grabbed a blanket to cover himself or distract him with something to keep his eyes away.

It upset Ryou, he shown his most vunerable sides to Seto. So why couldn’t he do the same? “Don’t you trust me?” Ryou asked one evening after their love making.

They both laid in bed, Ryou’s head resting on Seto’s chest.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act dumb.” Ryou sat up, frowning down at him. “Your back, you keep it hidden from me.”

Blue eyes stared up at the violet ones. There was hurt in Ryou’s eyes. “What’s so important about it?”

“You can see me in my naked glory, so why shouldn’t I?! I thought we…” Words trailed off with Ryou lowering his head down. “I thought we could trust each other in an intimate way.”

Seto stared at the ceiling. It was white, polished without a single blemish. Why couldn’t he be like the ceiling? Pure and clean without sin…

Thoughts were cut off when he felt Ryou’s hand on his cheek. His thumb rubbed against his skin gently. “Are you afraid?”

Afraid? A little. Showing the faded scars on his neck was one thing. Showing his back was a completely different story. Those scars carried memories that couldn’t be erased. Kaiba tried. God did he try.

But the memories stayed. They always stayed. “Yes.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“You’ll think it’s disgusting. I couldn’t cover it all up. A tattoo artist did all he could. But I know it still looks ugly.”

The brit lowered his face to give him gentle kisses along his neck and cheek. It was only then that Kaiba realized how tense he became. His whole body relaxed under the gentle touches. “Beauty doesn’t matter to me. Only you do, and your trust Seto. I wish you could trust me.”

He did trust Ryou, he did! But… His fear was greater than his trust. If he could just shake all of these fears he would.

“Then I’ll keep waiting.” Ryou’s voice became shaky but there was conviction behind his words. “I’ll keep waiting until you feel safe around me.”

Seto smiled softly. “It could take years Winter, would you still wait that long?”

A nod. “I’ll wait my whole life if I have to.”

Hopefully it wouldn’t take that long but hearing him say that brought comfort to him. Today he’ll accept his fear. Tomorrow he’ll tackle it, with Ryou at his side.


	20. Scars (Day 29/Ryou's version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m using “free space” for the last 3 days because I’m not creative enough to do something about fun/hug ;( 
> 
> But also somewhat based on a headcanon of mine for Ryou. I guess I am a lil creative.

It was a stormy winter night. The type of night when you want to be under bundles of blankets with a loved one while also wanting to keep a leg out the blanket to keep yourself cool. Unfortunately for Ryou the room he was in was much warmer than what he had expected.

Seto had bumped up the thermostat to keep the room warm. But it got too warm, to the point of Ryou having to remove his shirt. “Too hot.. lower it…” He whined.

Kaiba was currently reading a book comfortably in his white tee and Kaiba logo shorts. He put his book down onto the side, immediately Ryou laid his head on his chest. “Is it that bad?”

“I’m shirtless! What do you think?!” Ryou said with a pout.

“You’re right. I should make it hotter.” The CEO laughed as Ryou whined into his shirt. “I’m kidding. Here’s the remote.” From the nightstand Seto pulled a small remote that controlled the temperature.

The brit kept groaning but he took it nevertheless. Still keeping his head on his chest Ryou made it more comfortable. As he did so Kaiba looked down.

Something that always caught his eyes was the scar on his arm. The reminder of Battle City was still on Ryou’s body. But Ryou never seemed to mind it. Nor did he seem to mind the scars on his chest that came from the Millennium Ring. Or the long scar across his lower abdomen from the car accident.

None of these scars bothered Ryou. It made Kaiba a little jealous. His Winter didn’t feel shame, in fact he seemed quite prideful of them. When summer came he was always shirtless, letting the world see the marks on his skin. Seto could never do such a thing, he wasn’t brave enough to do it.

“Seto? What’s wrong?”

Ryou was looking up at him with a puzzled look on his face. Seto smiled. “Nothing. Everything is perfectly fine.” To reassure Ryou the CEO nuzzled against his hair. This was enough for Ryou to become puddy in his arms.

It would still be a long time before Seto could show his back scars to Ryou. But Ryou’s braveness was what pushed him. If he could be content with his skin then so could he.


	21. NSFW (Day 30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the end of Eurovember. It wasn’t easy doing this, I’ve only once did a thing similar to this. A week of Ger//Ame. But this was a whole month! Well I did cheat a little by doing two prompts a day and then using free day for three days but
> 
> Thank you for following along and enjoying it either on here or on ao3! So let’s finish it off with some pwp euroshipping.

Ryou’s face turned bright red. Today was different from usual. Seto was in between his legs, unzipping his jeans. “Today I’m servicing you.” He said as he pulled down the pants onto the floor.

“You don’t have to. I’m fine with some cuddling..”

But Seto wouldn’t hear it. He was going to do this. He was…

With Ryou’s crotch in front of his face the CEO took a small breathe. He’d seen videos in preparation but now he felt nervous. What if he didn’t make Ryou feel as good as he did? Those thoughts were pushed aside. Kaiba would have to try at least.

The boxers were removed as well, revealing Ryou’s half hard erection. Apparently the thought of being sucked off by Seto made him turned on. Kaiba smirked as he settled himself between his legs.Seto began to kiss the inside of Ryou’s to thighs. They were soft and warm under his lips. He dragged his tongue over the smooth flesh, each lick made Ryou squirm. Once his thigh had hickies and love bites he moved over to the other thigh.

Ryou whined, his hips moved forward. Kaiba laughed, he knew what Ryou wanted. With a final kiss right at the scar near the pelvis, the CEO took the quivering cock into his hand.

The tip was dripping wet precum. Ryou covered his face in shame but he watched Seto through the gaps. Kaiba made sure to look up when he made his next move.

He leaned forward, giving the tip a teasing lick. A shudder was Ryou’s response as well as a low moan. The action was repeated a few more times, each time his tongue made longer and longer strokes down the hardening shaft.

Ryou’s legs trembled as he leaned forward. The soft teasing felt too good. His hands buried themselves in Seto’s soft brown hair. Those same hands clawed at his hair when he felt his cock being shoved into Kaiba’s mouth. However Kaiba didn’t care, he knew Ryou well enough to know that he was enjoying this.

The gentle murmurs of  ** _Please don’t_** and gasps were wonderful to hear. Ryou was so vocal compared to him. He had no shame in expressing his feelings. Kaiba’s head dipped down as far as he could before pulling back up, licking the underside of his cock.

Up and down he bobbed his head, humming as he did so to push his love further into bliss. Soon the room filled with loud moans and grunts, swears and other obscenities were yelled by the normally calm gentle voice. It was a clear sign that Ryou was close.

He braced himself on Ryou’s hips as he shoved mouth down. It was hard to breathe, but he kept on sucking hard. Ryou leaned forward, shouting Kaiba’s name so loud that it echoed throughout the bedroom as he finally came.

Although Kaiba anticipated for it, the feeling was still new to him. He choked on the cum, but he kept swallowing. Cum dribbled on the corner of his lips as he pulled away. The brit was on his back, twitching slightly from the blissful feeling. A light laugh left his lips as he got up to join his love on the bed.

“Don’t laugh at me..”

“I’m not Winter.” The CEO cooed as he got on top of him. Ryou stretched his arms out to pull him into a tight hug. He nuzzled against Ryou’s cheeks “I made you feel good right?”

The brit moved his head to kiss his boyfriend. A clear answer to his question. “Want to keep making me feel go?”

“Always.”


End file.
